Frozen Love
by Sparks the Cheese Loving Wolf
Summary: Tails makes a teleporter, tests it on Silver and Shadow...and they end up in Alaska, read on to find out the rest! Dedicated to ILuvSilverShadow. Also my OC, Sparks, is a Minor. Rated for swearing.


This is my first Shadilver, it's a oneshot but I hope you like it, I really did fall for this couple, after reading a couple of fics, I thought they were really cute together and came up with this. Oh and if you don't like yaoi PLEASE DON'T READ!! To those who like the Shadilver coupling, read on with all your vigour! (Hope I spelled that right) This fic has it all; Chaos emeralds, yaoi, teleportation, romance, inventions, a nutty fox, a nutty wolf and a cave somewhere in Alaska!

**Frozen Love**

Among the heaps of random bits of supposedly meaningful and useful machinery and robotic parts, Tails, who was actually in his workshop and not the scrap yard, was working determinedly on a new contraption that he had thought up,

"Well, if that bit goes here...then...this must go there...but, if that's meant to be there then where does this bit go?" He muttered to himself as he worked.

Sonic on the other hand was just lying down on the sofa, partly because he didn't know what Tails was making or how to make it, but mainly because even if he did know, he wouldn't really be that interested, with his attention span being just over four minutes.

Then somebody knocked on the door, Tails continued to work on the machine, but upon noticing that Sonic hadn't made a move to open the door either, he decided to pipe up,

"Sonic, could you get the door?" He asked slightly frustratedly, Sonic groaned

"Can't you?" Was he mumbled reply from the half sleeping hedgehog,

"If I could I wouldn't have asked you...I'm busy...so could you get the door please?" Tails asked again, Sonic yawned and slowly got up, dragging his feet over to the large wooden door of Tails' workshop, upon answering the door, he saw his ebony counterpart standing in the doorway, well what he actually saw was several boxes, some gloved hands with gold bands on their wrists and some hover skates,

"Tails, we got those parts you wanted," Sounded the deep, casual voice of Shadow,

"Great! Just bring them over here," Tails called from the workshop,

"Where is 'here' exactly?" Shadow asked from behind the large pile of boxes that concealed most of his body and head,

"The workshop, where else?" Tails asked rhetorically,

"Well who opened the door then?" Shadow questioned, dreading the answer,

"Hello! I'm Sonic, have we met before, Mr Box?" The cobalt hedgehog that Shadow was so fondly annoyed by joked,

"Not now faker, unless you're planning to help," Shadow said through gritted teeth, Sonic stood back to let Shadow in,

"I'd love to help, but I'm kinda preoccupied," Sonic said sarcastically, Shadow walked in, followed by some mysteriously floating boxes,

"What the...?" Sonic said as he watched the boxes follow Shadow into the workshop, "How did...?" His questions were answered when a certain ivory coloured hedgehog stepped through the door, holding his hand aloft, which was glowing a turquoise like colour as he used his psychokinetic powers to near on effortlessly lift the boxes, this hedgehog was their friend from the future; Silver.

"Hi Sonic," Silver said as he walked past Sonic on his way to the workshop,

"Hi Silver, how are you?" Sonic asked, although he didn't really care that much, but he had gotten used to pleasantries and such,

"Fine, you?" Silver replied,

"I'm cool, what's all the stuff for?" Sonic asked,

"Tails' project, he's working on a matter transporter," Silver stated, standing in the workshop doorway, Sonic had a 'I don't get a word you're saying' look on his face,

"You might know it as a teleporter," Silver elaborated,

"Oh..." Sonic said, then went back to lying on the couch, Silver walked into the workshop, to find Tails madly pulling a rather large monkey wrench in an unsuccessful attempt to tighten one very big bolt on his machine, Shadow looking on in bemusement,

"Do you want me to do that for you, Tails?" Shadow finally asked, Tails stopped pulling at the wrench and, panting slightly, nodded, Shadow walked up to the wrench and turned it with relative ease,

"Thanks, now, if I'm right, all I need to do is put in these parts, tweek the electrical circuit and add the power source and I should have a fully functioning teleporter!" Tails declared proudly, Shadow didn't see much point in the invention, seeing as he could already teleport with perfect ease using chaos control, but if the fox wanted his own way to get around then, Shadow could do little to stop him.

Tails picked up some more parts and a couple of tools and scrambled over the other bits of unused machinery in his cluttered workshop and began to fix them into and onto the machine, after he had drilled and hammered and welded and screwed all of the gadgets and gizmos to the machine, he picked up some wires and started connecting all of the parts to the corresponding bit that it should apparently be connected to.

Silver got slightly bored watching the eight year old fox working on his creation and began to daydream, his mind slowly drifted towards the ebony hedgehog standing next to him, as it had done several times over the past few weeks, he just couldn't find any subject apart from the dark one that seemed to haunt him almost, he tried to think why he was all that he could focus on, he didn't understand how he could and tried to deny it to himself, but it couldn't ever work, he knew it, even though he knew it was true he tried to convince himself that Shadow would never feel the same, but some part of him told him otherwise.

His thoughts were interrupted by a shout from the fox,

"Eureka!!" Tails cheered and jumped into the air with joy, promptly hitting his head on the teleporter with a loud and painful sounding **CLUNK,** kinda ruining the moment for Tails, but he retained his elated state very well and was still smiling when he came to face the hedgehogs,

"We now have a fully functional teleporter!" Tails said, proud of his invention, he looked upon it with great dignity and self-esteem, "Now I just need a chaos emerald to power it," He looked at Shadow hopefully,

"What?" Shadow asked, then he understood, and sighed, "Fine, take it," He tossed the green gem to Tails, who inserted it in the power unit of the machine, which immediately began to hum with life,

"Would you mind testing it too?" Tails asked, Shadow once again sighed,

"What do I have to do?" Shadow asked,

"Just put this on" Tails said as he handed Shadow a strange looking belt, which he slipped on, "And let me and the machine handle the rest"

"Can I try too?" Silver asked, enthusiastic to try something different,

"Okay, here put it on and brace yourself," Tails said,

"Brace yourself?" Shadow cut in,

"You might feel a sudden jolt of energy when the teleportation takes place" Tails explained, Shadow was still cautious though,

"Where are you teleporting us to?" Silver asked as he put the belt around his waist,

"If I'm right, you should end up just outside of town," Tails replied

"Okay," Silver said, he was becoming slightly jumpy from excitement,

"Ready?" Tails asked the duo, as he walked over to a lever on the side of the machine and took hold of it, preparing to pull it,

"Yes" Shadow and Silver replied, Tails heaved on the lever, and the world seemed to distort around the two, whirling and spinning, the hedgehogs lost their senses and sight of the environment around them, until it came back into focus, but it was white as snow, as their senses came back to them they were hit by a biting cold and a roaring wind

"What the?" Shadow said as he wrapped his arms around himself in an attempt to keep warm, "Where the hell are we?"

"I don't know, but it's freezing here!" Silver shouted over the gale,

"Silver! Where are you?" Shadow yelled,

"I'm right here!" Was the reply, that, to Shadow, seemingly came from nowhere,

"Where? I can't see you!" He hollered,

"I'm here!" Shadow felt a hand on his shoulder, "And something gives me the feeling that we're not just outside of town," Shadow looked around himself and saw nothing but white, then he saw a speck of black, he grabbed it,

"OWWWW!! Shadow! That's my nose!" Silver yelped, Shadow released his grip,

"Sorry!" Shadow called,

"What are we going to do?" Silver asked,

"I don't know, but let's find shelter from this storm and hope that Tails thinks of something!" Shadow replied and started to walk, Silver followed,

~Tails workshop~

"AAAGGGHHHHH!!!!" Tails screamed in surprise, "Oh no no no no, NO!! Don't do that" sparks flew from the teleporter, part of it was on fire, Tails bolted over to his fire extinguisher, struggling to lift it and then spraying his teleporter with it, after putting the fire out, he put the fire extinguisher down and looked at his machine in despair,

"Tights...Tights...TRIPLE THICKNESS TIGHTS!!!!......Fuck!" He yelled and kicked the teleporter, "OWWW!" He yelped,discovering that the metal of his machine was tougher than his foot, the painful way.

"Tails! You shouldn't swear like that!" Came the voice of the ever vigilant hipocrite on the sofa, Sonic,

"Sonic, my teleporter has just broken! I think my outburst was perfectly reasonable!" Tails shouted back, "Worst part is, this means Shadow and Silver could be anywhere!" Tails paced around the room,

"Didn't you think to make a 'return' button?" Sonic asked,

"Of Course I did!! but seeing as the teleporter is BROKEN it's useless!!!" Tails replied, now getting very angry with Sonic,

"Well then fix it, how hard could it be?" Sonic said carelessly, that snapped it for Tails,

"SONIC, UNLESS YOU KNOW HOW TO REPAIR THE FIRST TELEPORTER CREATED IN THE HISTORY OF THE EARTH, SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" Tails bellowed, Sonic was taken aback, he had never seen Tails this angry.

After a few seconds of Tails glaring daggers at Sonic, a sky blue wolf with yellow zigzag patterns on his arms and very messy hair who was about two foot four leaped through the window and walked over to the two,

"What's the matter Tails?" He asked in a slightly deeper voice than his height might suggest he would have, Tails stopped giving Sonic the evils and turned to the new arrival,

"Hi Sparks, it's just that Sonic doesn't see the problem in the fact that I've just built a teleporter, tested it, sent two of my friends to an unknown location and the teleporter has broken!" Tails explained

"Oh, that's not good, well to start we could find out where they are, have we got any way of locating them?" Sparks asked, the speed and composure of his reply startled Sonic, he was still processing what Tails had said,

"Yeah, they are still wearing the teleport belts, which should show up on the G.L.S," Tails replied, walking over to a computer in the corner of the cluttered room,

"Perfectumondo!" Sparks said enthusiastically, following Tails to the monitor, leaving Sonic confused, stunned and perplexed in the doorway,

"Right let's get to work!" Sparks said before Tails could, Tails smiled, he found Sparks understood him better than most, Sparks smiled and the two small kitsune's finger flew across the keyboards, their brains quickly working on he information.

Sonic walked over to the duo as they typed in codes, passwords, coordinates and other things, then a map of the world came up,

Tails pressed the 'voice commands' button,

"Locate teleportation belts," Tails spoke into the machine, which showed two small red dots on the map, barely visible,

"Zoom in on teleportation belts" Tails commanded, the screen came closer to the dots and showed the registered location,

"Alaska!?" Tails said quizzically,

"AAAHHHHHHH!!!!" Sparks yelled, then jumped to the ceiling, holding on upside down with his claws,

"What's the matter Sparks!?" Tails called up to him, Sparks continued to cling to the roof,

"Mad hunter woman!!" Sparks said, he was practically shivering with fear,

"What?" Sonic said in confusion,

"SARAH PALIN!!! GOVERNOR OF......THE PLACE!" Sparks nearly screamed, his voice now nearing ultra-sonic pitch,

"Alaska?" Sonic asked, stupidity,

"AARRRRHHHHHH!!!!" Sparks yelled again, "Don't say it, she'll come for our hides!!" Sonic was confused, but Tails knew what was the matter, Sparks' fear of Sarah Palin, his paranoia,

"It's alright Sparks, she isn't here, it's safe to come down, you're clear!" Tails reassured, Sparks sighed, he relaxed and his claws retracted......causing him to fall from the ceiling and land on his back with a terrible **THUD**, he picked himself up and wandered back to the keyboard,

"Right then, we've got to find a way to get them back," he declared,

"Well if we fix the teleporter like **I**suggested, then we can use the return button to bring them back, simple" Sonic said smugly, Tails couldn't take any more of Sonic's smart mouth,

"Get out..." Tails said, his blood boiling,

"What?" Sonic asked

"I said get out.........**NOW!!**" Tails yelled at Sonic, who was terrified of Tails' new found temper,

"Well, we'd better get to work on that teleporter," Sparks suggested, putting a hand on Tails' shoulder,

"We'll never fix it in time," Tails said, he sat down with his head in his hands,

"We've got to try, Shadow and Silver will freeze for sure if we don't at least try!" Sparks encouraged Tails, it worked,

"You're right! Let's do this!" Tails cheered and so the duo got to work,

~Back with Shadow and Silver~

Shadow and Silver were walking though the snow, which was up to their waists, holding each other's wrists so that they wouldn't lose each other, Shadow looked around and spotted what looked like a small cavern,

"I can see a cave, come on Silver, we can take shelter there!" Shadow called back to Silver who was slightly behind,

"I can't see anything at all, what's the matter with my eyes!?" Silver yelled, panicking, Shadow turned back to him, put his face close to Silver's and looked at his eye,

"You've gone snow blind!" Shadow told him

"Snow blind!?!? Is it permanent!?" Silver asked,

"No, just keep your eyes shut and hold on to my wrist!" Shadow shouted over the still raging winds, Silver obeyed and gripped his wrist tight, Shadow tried to pull Silver towards the cave, but Silver didn't budge,

"Silver! Why aren't you moving?" Shadow asked,

"I can't feel my legs!" Silver yelped, Shadow sighed and replied;

"Then I'll carry you!" and with that picked Silver up and trudged through the snow into the cave, upon entering the cave he gently put Silver down.

"I'm freezing Shadow..." Silver said, it was true, even though it was out of the storm, was still icy cold and Shadow knew that Silver was used to a hot climate, having being born in a world almost completely consumed by fire, it was far worse for him, while Shadow had been created aboard a space colony without any real form of heating, he could cope better.

"Just relax, Tails will think of something," Shadow tried to reassure Silver, not like him, but this wasn't the time for self questioning, he had to think of a way to get the two of them back home before they froze.

Shadow sat down and wracked his brain, but he was so cold he couldn't think,

"I'm......so...cold...." Silver shivered, Shadow edged over towards him and put his arms around him, Silver jumped slightly, he hadn't expected Shadow to do that, neither had Shadow,

"We'll be alright, Silver, we'll be alright," Shadow whispered into Silver's ear,

"But we won't......we're going to die...aren't we?" Silver asked back, his whole body shaking with the cold,

"I don't know Silver......I don't know..." Shadow answered quietly, Silver snuggled into Shadow, desperately trying to find warmth,

"Shadow...before...we...die...I need...you...to know...something..." Silver whispered,

"What, Silver?" Shadow mumbled back, his lips were numb,

"Shadow...I...I...I love...you" Silver rasped, Shadow only just heard him, but he understood and before Silver could think, their lips had joined, thawing the ice forming on their faces, Silver didn't expect this but soon melted into the kiss, indulging in it while it lasted...his first..and last, kiss......or at least that's what he thought.

~Tails' Workshop~

"Bingo!" Tails cheered as the machine once again burst into life with a satisfying hum,

"Scrabble!" Sparks yelled, jokingly,

"Lotto!" Tails shouted,

"Gin!" Sparks replied (He means the card game)

"Enough games! There's no time to lose!" Tails declared as he walked over to the control panel, "Shadow and Silver, prepare for take-off!! Wooohooo!!" Tails pounded the return button with his fist, on the teleport pad a blurred shape appeared, it was multi-coloured and fuzzy, but as it came into focus, Tails, Sonic and Sparks could make out Shadow and Silver.......kissing.

Sonic's jaw dropped, Tails fainted and Sparks, well,

"Ah......something tells me we caught them in the middle of something personal..." Sparks simply remarked, as Shadow and Silver realised where they were, they froze in place,

"Well, well, well, Shadow the Hedgehog has found true love!" Sonic teased, Sparks walked over to him

"And since when did Tails say you were allowed back in!?" He asked Sonic,

"Oh, come on! I live here!" Sonic argued,

"Just because you're to cheap to buy your own house...now out!" Sparks retorted,

"No! I'll stay if I want to!" Sonic protested, Sparks tapped his foot on the ground patiently,

"You want to bet!?" Sparks challenged,

"Yeah, I do as a matter of fact!" Sonic replied,

"We'll see about that!" Sparks said, as he pulled a small cattle prod out of his hair, "Out!!" And he prodded Sonic, zapping him with the electrical charge, chasing him outside, by now Tails was conscious again,

"You two will need to warm up, you should go to bed for a while and I'll make you some soup, okay?" Tails said, then walked off into the small workshop kitchen, Shadow and Silver got to their feet, then looked at each other,

"So...you really feel the same?" Silver asked timidly, Shadow smiled and looked into his eyes,

"Yes, I do" He replied and held Silver in his arms,

"I take it you two will be sharing a bed?" Sparks asked, popping his head around the door, Shadow and Silver both nodded,

"C'mon, let's go" Shadow said and lead Silver up the stairs and into the spare room, they curled up under the many blankets, snuggling tight and warm, they fell into a peaceful sleep in each other's arms...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! My first Shadilver is complete! About time too! this took me more than a week to conjure up and I love it! They are soooo cute!! That's mainly why I don't like these two to have too much lemon...but I'll still read lemon anyway. I hope you all enjoyed this fic, I'd like to dedicate it to **ILuvSilverShadow. **I hope you like it!


End file.
